


What She KNew

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acowar - Fandom, sarah j maas - Fandom
Genre: Autumn court, Azriel - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, Elain - Freeform, Elriel, Elucien - Freeform, Illyrian, Nessian - Freeform, Night Court - Freeform, Other, Rhysand - Freeform, Spymaster, beron and elain - Freeform, day court, feyre - Freeform, nesta - Freeform, shadowsinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: As a seer Elain Archeron is privy to many things, even her own kidnapping by the Autumn Court.  Elain knows that she will go through many trials of abuse and savagery, and only she knows how it ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Trigger warning for rape, burning, branding, verbal and physical abuse.

Elain laid in bed silently. She wasn’t sure how they had gotten through the wards but she’d seen herself with them, the Autumn Court. Elain already knew what would happen so she let them take her with no noise and no struggle. 

Elain stood in the throne room gagged and bound. Beron, the High Lord of Autumn sat on his emblazoned throne. He held a ball of fire in his hand as he glared down at her. Two of his sons flanked Elain, Lucien’s mother was laying motionless on the ground at Beron’s feet. Eris sat immobilized near his mother, their eyes met, and Eris looked away; bracing himself for what they knew would come next. Elain let out a breath and met Beron’s gaze.

“Do you know why you are here, Elain Archeron?”

Beron’s son untied the gag so she could speak, “yes”.

“And why are you here Elain?”

“To hurt your wife.”

“To. Hurt. My. Wife.” Beron punctuated every word, “I believe I’ve already accomplished that, or did you not see the lying whore on the ground?”  
Elain said nothing. 

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, do you see the lying whore on the floor?”

Elain looked, she knew already that the Lady of Autumn was dead so she just nodded. 

“You see her lover is still alive. Her son, the one she made me believe was mine is still alive.” Beron took a deep breath before saying “You know I had Lucien’s first love killed. Right there” he pointed, “right in front of him. But you, you are different. You are his mate. You, Elain I will keep alive until Lucien and his father, Helion come for you; then I’ll kill you all and wipe away this tarnish on my blood line and my court forever.” Beron straightened, “Declan, Oaken take her to my quarters.” Lucien’s brothers began to pull Elain away just as Beron lit the Lady of Autumn’s body on fire.

Elain closed her eyed and saw mist, shadow, and darkness. Elain heard Feyre say “Helion is your father.” Elain saw Helion Spellcleaver sink to the ground in tears, screaming in pain at the loss of his mate and the need to see his son.

Elain focused and Beron was standing right in front of her. The room was bedecked in various shades of red and orange jewel tones, it would have been pretty if it wasn’t about to be covered in her blood. 

Elain had seen this already but to feel it, what he was going to do to her, “Please don’t do this. I’m not Lucien’s, we rejected each other, I’m not his, please” her voice was shaking and shrill as she begged.

“You can’t reject the bond in my lands, so you are his. You belong to Lucien, or you did. Now you will belong to me.” 

Beron walked around Elain pushing her hair back with a seering hot hand. He stopped behind her and began undoing her nightgown. Elain couldn’t stop shaking and she knew he liked it, lavished her fear but she couldn’t stop it. Elain’s nightgown hit the ground and Beron began a slow walk around her, inspecting her body. Beron ran a hand across Elain’s collar bone as he continued circling her.

“You look untouched. So very pure, so clean. Have you ever been with a male?” 

Beron stopped behind Elain and ran one hand down her spine, to cup her ass, kneading it with his hand and fingers. Beron’r other arm came around her shoulders and his hand clamped around Elain’s neck, burning her enough that she knew it would leave a mark. She couldn’t hold in her sobs. He leaned in close, his heated breath on her ear “Have you ever been with a male?”

“No” she whispered.

“Well I guess we’ll find out soon enough, I’ll see if you’re also a lying whore.”

Elain tried to scream but Beron’s hand on her throat tightened. He pushed her forward until her knees hit the bed before shoving her face in the mattress. Elain screamed and cried, tried to push off the bed, and she tried to kick but Beron was much stronger. When he finally entered her, Elain fell quiet, complacent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Trigger warning : rape, burning, branding, emotional and physical abuse.

It was never ending. Elain’s legs ran with blood. When Beron was done she sank to the floor and cried.

“Well, at least you didn’t lie to me.”

He grabbed Elain up and pulled her to him, “you will never forget that I was your first. I entered you before any other male, before your mate. I had you first.” Beron rubbed a hand between her legs and lifted it, examined her blood on his fingertips. “Look at the evidence.”   
She didn’t look, so her grabbed her face and made her. He laughed, “I have a wonderful idea Elain. Do you think it would be bad form for me to take a wife the day after that lying whore was punished?”

She hadn’t seen or sensed a wedding, that Beron was incensed enough to suggest one. It didn’t matter, in the end it would not matter. Elain would make it home one day. The darkness was coming for her, she’d be safe again, one day.

“Maybe I should let Helion and Lucien try to save you first” he mused, “but if you’re my wife then there is nothing they can do. I will always have what they desire, what they want. I win.”

Elain said nothing, her body hurt. She could still feel every thrust Beron had made into her.

“I wonder if Helion even knows that Lucien is his son. Oh well, it doesn’t matter” Beron commented as he grabbed Elain and flipped her over, readying to mount her again.   
“The fact that I am the only one that’s ever been inside of you” Beron climbed over her grabbing a fist full of hair and forcing her onto all fours. He forced himself inside of her, “Can you feel how hard it makes me Elain?”  
Elain burst into fresh sobs and Beron said “Keep crying Elain, it just turns me on.”

Elain awoke with her wrist shackled to the top of the bed. Someone had washed and dressed her in a flimsy gold nightgown. Bread and water had been placed on a table next to the headboard. She reached for the water but it hurt. Elain had bruises and burns all over her arms, legs, torso, what had she endured once she passed out from all the pain?

Elain saw shadows flow through the world. She heard steel on steel, the bright light of day, Nesta screaming and Cassian’s snarl. Lucien facing Helion as he said “Beron killed your mother.” Azriel was speaking to Rhys and Cassian, as Feyre looked away “there, raped, married.”

The door opened and closed quietly, quickly. “Elain?”   
Eris was there and was just staring down at her, really seeing what his father was capable of doing, “I got word to the Night Court.”

The door banged open and Beron stood there with three guards, “lock him up.” 

Eris tried to fight but he had no weapons on him. Elain was screaming for them to release Eris, but there was nothing she could do. She was chained, she couldn’t help him.   
The door closed and Beron covered Elain’s mouth with his own. It was the first time that he’d kissed her, the entirety of the night before he’d choked her, now he was kissing her. This time he took Elain from the front. Elain tried to face away but Beron made her look at him, forced her to make eye contact with and keep it. The only thing Elain could control was going and getting lost in herself, in the world, so she did.

Shadows were everywhere. Snow was falling. The wind smelled of cedar and death. Cassian, Feyre, and Amren were trying to stop Nesta. Lucien and Helion were there, Helion said “We can’t approach Beron like that” and Lucien said “my mate”. Nesta and Cassian were standing with the Inner Circle and Azriel said “I’m done waiting, I’m getting her back.” Azriel and Lucien were snarling at each other when Azriel…

Tears sprang from Elain’s eyes and her screams threw her out of the vision. Blinding hot pain was throbbing in her hand but Beron wouldn’t release her, “Scream again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Triggers for rape, burning, branding, emotional and physical abuse.

It had bee a week and Elain lay silently in Beron’s arms. He was crazy. He was driven completely mad by his wife’s betrayal with Helion. Now Beron believed Elain was his and his alone. “Tonight, I’ll introduce you to my court. Tonight, you will become the new Lady of Autumn. As my gift to you, whatever sons we have will become heir to the Autumn throne. No son of that whore will ever become the High Lord of Autumn.” Beron looked to Elain, for her reaction.

Elain had seen this last night, so she went along with Beron. She’d do anything to keep him calm, to keep him off her. She knew what she had to do.

“I will do as you wish High Lord.”

“Ah, listen to you, so obident already, and speaking so properly too. In public you shall call me High Lord, not Beron, only High Lord. In my private quarters you may call me Beron. Say it, say my name Elain.”

“Beron”

Beron kissed her, "say it again", and she did. Elain said his name over and over as he used her body again and did not notice Elain disappearing into the darkness.

Nuala, Cerridwen, and Azriel were in a room she’d never she before, orange, red, and gold. Nesta was screaming at Lucien as Cassian held her back “You’ve done nothing to get Elain back, nothing.” Rhys was telling Mor, “Az loves her, Azriel loves Elain.”

Elain stood in front of the mirror, two Autumn Court attendants had dressed her in a pale yellow gown. Golden leaves had been woven in her hair, and her skin glowed iridescent. Elain was pale and ethereal. Her bruises and burns glamored away. 

Beron’s two sons flanked Elain as they again walked her into the throne room. Beron was at the opposite end with a priestess. With every step down that aisle Elain remembered that Azriel loved her, he was coming for her, as he always had. And Elain had loved Azriel for a long time now. The way he joined her in her garden, the meals they shared alone, the way he’d danced with her at Nesta’s wedding. Azriel’s hands, his lips, his shadows, his everything, she loved him. Elain might become the Lady of Autumn today, but it wouldn’t last long.

Within 15 minutes Elain was crowned and a messanger sent out letters to all the High Lords announcing that Beron had taken Elain as his wife.

Mead flowed freely and Beron held her hand tightly. He introduced her to everyone in his court. Elain couldn’t believe how deluded he’d become, but she played into Beron’s every whim. His days were numbered. 

That night, Beron wanted to recount their first night together. Elain relived her nightmare over and over and over. Sometimes she would cry. Sometimes she would scream. Other times Elain just fell silent as he thrust in and out of her, until her shackled her to the bed. 

“I won’t do this forever, just until I can trust that you won’t be with another male or leave me for another male.”

Elain forced herself to face him, look him in his eyes, “We are married now Beron, I will not leave you.” Elain kissed Beron as another tear fell down her cheek and he tucked her into his side, he was finally sated enough to sleep.

“He married her. We can’t do anything.” “You are a coward.” “Elain is his wife.” Nesta was on a balcony, her hair flowing in the breeze as Cassian walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, “Az is there.”

Elain opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Triggers: rape, burning, branding, physical, and emotional abuse

The room was completely dark. Beron was asleep next to her. Elain didn’t move but instead she listened, felt the air, and searched for the scent of cedar. Beron stirred and Elain pretended to close her eyes, she saw Nuala slip into a shadow and threw the door. 

He was here! Azriel was here. Tomorrow he’d help her leave, maybe the day after, she couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. He was here. Azriel would take her to the healers. Azriel would take her to those priestesses that stayed in the library, the ones that suffered like her. It was going to be a long road, but she was ready to walk it, with him. 

“I found her.” “That piece of shit mate of hers seems to accept that Beron married her.” Feyre was sighing “Do you really think Lucien would fight Azriel for Elain? The steps he’s taken to get her have all failed.” Rhys was saying “he knows how they feel about each other, and he looks Autumn. Even if he’s Helion’s son, I doubt Elain will be ready to be around him anytime soon. He may be her mate but his looks, they”

Lucien couldn’t want to fight Azriel for her. She didn’t want him, and he didn’t want her. Elain knew he would eventually find Vassa again, that vision hadn’t changed. 

Elain rolled over and Beron grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him. Elain let out a scream as Beron’s hands and tightened on her, there was a flare of fire, he was burning through her skin, branding her. 

“Shh Elain, it’s almost over” Beron said soothingly. “There, that’s better.”

Beron pulled his hand away. On her left side, on her rib cage Beron had branded her with the Autumn Court seal.

“Why? Why? I said I wouldn’t leave you. Why Beron?”

“You said my name.” He was truly mad, crazy. “I know you aren’t her Elain. You’ve only been with me” his eyes glazed. “But if anyone touches you that brand will burn, and it will alert me. I will know where you are, you are my wife Elain. You belong to me. I will always know where you are.”

Elain made herself nod “I know Beron, High Lord.” She amended. Elain made herself ask specifics about the brand in hopes that Nuala or Cerridwen could get word to Azriel.

“Branded her” Nesta whispered. Feyre was leaning against Nesta, her arms wrapped around her tightly. “It will disappear when he’s dead.” “Support Eris.”

Elain only sipped her wine at lunch. Beron, as always held her tightly. She felt shackled to him day and night. Today Beron wouldn’t let her go the bathing room alone. At least it was a female attendant instead of Beron himself. Elain looked around, she’d seen herself in the bathing while everyone was at dinner. She needed to go now. Elain leaned into Beron and asked, “High Lord, may I go back to our room and use the bathing room, alone.” 

Beron began to wave someone over to take Elain so she leaned in again “High Lord, may I go alone? After all you’ll know if I’m in danger.” Elain took Beron’s hand and held it to the brand. 

Beron kissed Elain on the cheek, but his hand squeezed her knee so hard tears came to her eyes. “Make it quick Lady.”

“Yes, High Lord.”

Elain made her way to Beron’s chambers alone, then the bathing room. She whispered, “I’m alone.”   
Nothing.  
“Please be here, please be here. Azriel? I’m alone.”

Azriel stepped out of a shadow. She made to move towards him but stopped. “He branded me. I can’t be touched or touch another male or it will burn me and tell him.”

“I know” Azriel whispered.   
He stared at her in silence, there was such rage and anger on his face “I’m getting you out of here, tonight.”

“I’m married to him” Elain’s tears fell hot and fast.

“I know” he whispered. Azriel took a breath, “I love you Elain.”  
“I love you too Azriel” she shuddered and said “He hurt me. I’m not,” a sob broke out again. “I’m not a, he forced himself on me and, and”   
“And I am going to kill him” Azriel said. 

“I have to go back.” Elain turned to the mirror and fixed her hair.

“You look beautiful Elain.”

She smiled back at Azriel in the mirror, “I love you.”

Elain quietly went back to Beron. He immediately took her hand, “you obeyed.”

“Of course, High Lord.”

All day she had sat on the cushioned chair next to Beron’s throne. The visions of Beron’s death kept coming and going and changing. Elain assumed it was Azriel trying to decide on how to kill him. It made her smile. Beron noticed that smile and stood taking Elain’s hand and pulling her along with him. 

Beron was marching Elain down the hall to his quarters, “Today, when you obeyed me, you didn’t question me, I knew I was right to keep you for myself.” 

Beron opened and shut the door and threw Elain up against it. He let his hands burn away part of her dress, to admire the brand he’d placed on her. “Let them come, let them all come for you. I will kill whoever tries to take you from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, High Lord.”   
“Beron” he said.  
“Yes, Beron.”  
Beron grabbed Elain by her hair and bent her over the bed, “let them come for you, I will burn them all.”   
Beron fell on top of her, hard. When Elain turned her head, she saw Azriel standing over Beron, he’d driven Truth-Teller threw Beron’s head. All the way to the hilt. 

Azriel reached down and flung Beron off Elain. They watched as the brand disappeared. Azriel grabbed Elain’s hand, “The power is shifting to one of Beron’s sons. They’ll know he’s dead.”   
Azriel ripped Truth-Teller out of Beron’s head and winnowed them to his quarters in the House of Wind.

They were standing alone in his room. “I’ll let everyone know you’re safe in a moment. I just needed to see you alone, just for a moment.”

Elain threw her arms around Azriel, “you came for me. You love me.” Elain began crying earnestly as Azriel repeated “I love you” over and over again.

They talked for hours. Azriel helped Elain shower and throw out the Autumn Court clothes. He’d held back her hair as Elain threw up after telling him how Beron had raped her, that her visions kept her sane. But then Elain said “I wanted you to be the only one. I wanted to be married and you for you to have been the only male that ever knew me, like that.” They held onto each other as tears fell both their faces.  
Elain didn’t know how long they’d been back, but she heard the commotion coming from the stairs. Azriel threw up a shield to keep everyone out. “Are you ready to see them?”

“I’m scared.”

“I’ll be right by your side, ready to winnow you away, I swear it.” 

Elain nodded, “Can you ask Cassian not to hug me too tightly, I don’t want to bruise again and Nesta will just hurt him.”

Azriel nodded and opened the door.


End file.
